


Chip Crumbs

by Acezes



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acezes/pseuds/Acezes
Summary: A small Mystic Messager AU where an MC finds little characters living in her house.(Aka why you shouldn't write at 3 am)>>Retitled to Chip Crumbs! It was "Smol 707"





	1. Found out

She's not sure where he came from.

But it was quite the discovery.

Yes yes, anyone would be bound to notice the crumbs of chips littered on the floor, and the sticky tabletop. The stained couch with the almost sick smell of sweets. Mary Catherine wasn't sure why she kept finding toy sport cars, either, and the tiny mouse crack in the wall seemed to have a resident again...

..Not that her lazy self would ever plug it.

No, those weren't the big giveaways. There was always a logical reason, which was her. She was the only person who lived here.. until today.  
She saw it. Well, it was a him, maybe. 

Working late from procrastinating all day was her specialty. It was just so dull, so it sat on the desk while her hobbies gained experience points. And that's when she couldn't hold it anymore.

At around 3 in the morning, she finally couldn't keep obnoxiously breathing loudly and squeezing her legs like she was going into labor, she went to go use the damn toilet. That's when she saw.. the him. The little metaphorical mouse living in the house.

They both screech at the same time. He was lying in the overflowing sink, covering himself with his tiny arms, his golden eyes wide from fear. His clothing was thrown by the faucet, and water was all over the counter. Did he.. jump in?!

Suddenly, he hopped out and ran, surprisingly quick. All she saw was a blur of red, from his hair and scarlet blush, grabbing his clothing.

"W-wait!" 

He disappeared down into the mouse hole.

"Well, I might as well clean up."

Grabbing a face towel, she dries the sink area and drains the water.. hm? She intriguingly inspected something he left behind. They looked like.. miniature glasses.

The creature mind boggled Mary. Surely, she were dreaming? Or imagining? It was 3 am.. damn paperwork causing her to work late. Wait, no. "I didn't even do that yet. Sigh."

Mary Catherine hobbled into bed to sleep. Not that she really could. Was it really her imagination? Or was it the chili? 

Yawning, she finally drifts into a dreamless sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"AAHHH!" 

The tiny glasses were still here. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream. Red alert, red alert!

She falls out of the bed. What the fuck is in her fucking house?!  
After several minutes of composing herself, she realizes she needs to stop being a little bitch when he was, quite literally, the little bitch.  
Oh no. That little goblin wasn't staying. The damn demon already made a fucking mess. She were going to get revenge against that little shit.


	2. Gotta catch em all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO! Thank you guys for all the positivity I didn't think I'd ever get with this. It really encouraged me to continue :)

Her messy nightstand had all the materials she needed to make a suitable trap- empty water bottles, a magazine, and hair bands. There were also crumbs too, but she used fresh ones as bait- maybe he was picky. She cut the water bottles top off first. Then she set the water bottle on top of the magazine, wrapped it in the hair band, and placed the bait inside. Now.. all that had to be done was just to watch and wait.

This started at 7 pm, to pass the time, she began working on her paperwork for another in-between job. It's 9 pm, with the work done she fumbles around with the glasses. They were pretty high prescription focus.. maybe he wasn't coming because he needed them?

Blind fucker.

She decide to go looking for him, mind reeling, done with mind numbing work that didn't interest her in the slightest. But it's hard to begin when there didn't seem to be new evidence.

..Was he ok?

**-**

As it turns out, and after a half hour of cursing while looking through the piles of garbage and dirty clothing, he was still under the bathroom sink. As soon as he saw her, he screeched mildly and fell backwards. Like last time, she screeches as well, running out of the bathroom into the bedroom, curled up into a ball.

_Oh my god. I can't believe this._

She cautiously walks back towards the bathroom door only to find the little guy stumbling around on the tiles. She inches closer, distending her hand out to touch him. As soon as the hand appeared, and he finally noticed her existence, he shivered heavily and tried to back away, only to stumble on a discarded hair clip. She take her hand away and leans her face back. The thing was just inches away from stepping in the bottle trap she set up hours earlier. He didn't seem to notice, he was busy staring at her with wide, golden eyes. His lips were pouted, and he was trembled again, violently.

She spoke quietly. "Um, hello."

Crouching on the floor was very uncomfortable on her back so she shifted slightly in position. He gasped and backed up more, using his hands to propel himself backwards.

"I have your glasses. These are yours, right?" She sure hoped it was. There better not be any more here.

She held out the black and yellow glasses to him. He breathed heavily, his red shirt heaving up and down. He nodded quickly. It's good he could understand her, at least. She set them down in the middle ground. He didn't scoot back this time, so she did, which gave him enough confidence to move forward hesitantly. He snatched his glasses and walked backward cautiously, eyeing her.

Once he got back at a good distance, he put his glasses back on.

"Ahem, well. I'm genuinely at a loss for words.. do you.. can you talk? I know you can understand me, but can you reply?"

He stared, and blinked. Slowly, he nodded. Yes, he could, but he won't.

"I understand. I would be scared too. I promise you don't have to be, this is going to sound weird, but it's actually kinda cool? Since you seem like a.. person, you don't have to be a pet, but a friend? Sorry, I'm kind of starting to ramble, and.. anyway, you want a better place to sleep then under my sink, right?" She rambled on, barely forgetting to be quiet as to not offend his sensitive and tiny ears.

He didn't do anything at all this time. Breathed and blinked, preparing his escape.

"Oh, for golly's sake. This is ridiculous." She makes a motion to grab him, effectively making him turn around and sprint right into her trap.

"Sorry, little guy. But it's kinda late, and I wanna sleep.." As if to prove a point, she yawned heavily. She places the trap inside a cardboard box that was going to be used for.. something. Honestly, most of the garbage on your floor didn't have a purpose. But this one did now. He'd have to be a crafty lil bugger to escape, and at this point, who the fuck cares? It's not like he's chewing up wires or eating all of the food. Sigh.

"Goodnight, whatever your name is." Maybe she should name him, or is that inhumane?

Ah, fuck it, she can't just call him "it" anymore. She falls asleep shortly after and dream about those golden eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like he needs a temporary name? What should our OC MC name him? Comment below or something :eyes:
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I went ahead and made this all OC MC instead of insert, which is a win-win because now we get pretty rad OC MC AND I don't have to write in that style anymore! Hooray!
> 
> Also I conveniently left out her name, I already have one in mind, and I'm going to start using it next chapter, which will come out shortly. But ideas are always appreciated :)))
> 
> see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for encouraging me to continue <3   
> I hope I don't disappoint any of you!

"But sir, I will agree it is a tentative project, but I really think it would have a beneficial societal impact-" Mary tried to say.

John snorted. "People love us! We don't need a 'beneficial societal impact'. What we need is for you to do your goddamn work on time and file it before your coworkers get the chance to question what it is you're doing! You know why working here is sensitive for you, and then you come to me, and ask this?"

"I'm really sorry, I just figured-"

"Get out of my office in the next ten seconds or your fired." John sighed and rubbed his now kneeled head.

Mary shot up and almost tripped getting to the door. She was wise enough to not look back. "That.. that did not go well.. mission log; signing out, captain obvious." Mary Catherine rolled her eyes, breathing deeply.

The dark, grey cubicles before her stood like immovable trees; necessary, vital beings for the wild workers, while she is a misplaced logger. _Ah, scratch that, bad metaphor._

Only a janitor sweeping up loose papers with a broom was here. The man continued the repetitive motion; lift, move, bring down, pull, again, again. Mary was so lost in thoughts she was transfixed on the action.

He hated her project, but why? Was it not her position to offer ideas? Or was a wake up call to corporate... If she pursued this project, could he be fired?

He stopped sweeping and swiftly looked up at her. "Miss, I'm going to need you to leave the complex." The man said in a thick Spanish accent, startling her.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." She swung her purse over her shoulders and tightened her grip on her briefcase. Mary walked over to the elevators and out the office doors.

\---

“Soooo~! How did it go? Tell me everything!” A voice cooed from her phone.

“Bwa, it went fine, Kim. Kinda.” Mary Catherine sighed. “He hated it.”

There was a noise from the other end, like a clatter and a bang mixed together. “What?!” Kim screeched. “But it's genius!”

“Is it? It was kind of a stretch. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm at my apartment.”

“Ok! Take care, darlin’.” Mary fished her keys out of her purse and sauntered inside. Messy wrappers, odd odors, uncleaned clothing and dishes were ubiquitous. Everything suddenly felt so tight.. her lipstick, hair clinging to her skin, even her nail polish.

After crunching through small piles of various bags, she could finally plop down on her bed. Just as she was comfortable, just as she started drifting to slumber.. Mary remembered. Suddenly awake, she leaped up.

The box was in plain sight, so she didn't have to walk over there to see what had happened: little red headed badass over here used some elbow grease to escape. It looked like it had tried to chew it's way out at first, indicated by tiny bite marks on the southern wall. The marks were barely visible because if the second attempted punch and claw marks.

Whatever this thing was, it really wanted out.

No, no, none of those things were the reason the box was tipped over. Obviously, he ran and jumped on the sides, which gave him the necessary force to do so. Crafty little bastard. At least it had basic logic, probably more, considering it could understand speech.

Mary Catherine grunted in anger and decided to fuck it all. She angrily wrote a note and placed it inside the box, which read:

 

**Dear odd pervert living in my house,**

**I apologise for putting you in the box. I hope you didn't get injured. I'll leave you some food and blankets here, if you want them.**

**-MC**

 

“There's a note inside the box. Please read it. I know you exist.” Mary said loudly, as if he was underneath the dresser or back inside the box.

  
Now to sleep, wake up, and do this all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeaahh. Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with vacation and vacation plans and family stuff blah blah blahh. I want to dig a little deeper into just what Mary Catherine actually does for a living, but not make chapters so long (shorter waits times for y'all). This one is a little more serious than my last chapters, and there's no Luciel :( I promise he'll be in the next one tho!
> 
> Bwahh. Sometimes you just gotta write and then be done with it. If I try to keep editing and editing and editing I would never be satisfied. I don't care about being satisfied with my writing, because I will be as long as you guys are. 
> 
> As always, comment suggestions and what you didn't or did like! I always appreciate that :))

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, as it speeds up progress of the time it takes to write the next chapter


End file.
